


Lucifer’s Pack

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Chloe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Lux is a safe place, Mentions of Knots, No Smut, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Prompt Fill, Reveal Fic, Secrets, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: luciferprompts, Wingfic, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Lucifer is happy with his pack until his secret starts coming out into the open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omega Lucifer! Where nobody knows that the Devil isn't an Alpha, because he acts like one to prove that he's not weak. Bonus Points if a) they see how sweet the Devil is to his pack b) protective Chloe, Dan and Ella, c) Trixie is the first to find out while even Maze didn't know.

Despite being run by an Alpha, Lux was known as a safe space for all genders. It made the Top 10 Omega safe nightclubs every year since it first opened and it didn’t seem to be loosing its status anytime soon. 

The club was a rare commodity in LA and quickly became the place for dating app meetings and just to have fun. 

The owner Lucifer Morningstar, in spite of his devilish persona, was a very considerate Alpha. He didn’t let anyone take advantage of Omegas in his club and all the Omegas that he took a fancy to came out with nothing but good things to say about him. He never pushed for a knot but also never left any of his lovers wanting. 

The Alpha had even created a federally licensed and approved safe house for Omegas going into heat until such a time that they could be picked up by an Alpha they trusted or go through their entire heat with or without a safe partner. 

All in all, this made him one of the most sought after Alphas in LA. A title Lucifer was happy to hold, at least in public. 

The issue was Lucifer Morningstar, wasn’t an Alpha. He was an Omega. It was his closest guarded secret, a secret that only his family would know if he had his way. Too bad things rarely go the fallen angel's way. 

\---------------------- 

Things started to change when he started working with Detective Chloe Decker, an Alpha female that seemed to push all his buttons. She didn’t fall for his charms but also didn’t take any of his faux-Alpha challenges seriously. She was well rounded and definitely a protective, kind hearted Alpha that wasn’t afraid to do what was right even if that meant backing down from a dominance challenge. 

Being around the Detective brought out Lucifer’s suppressed Omega instincts and he found himself wanting to create a pack for the first time in millennia. 

The process was slow going, mostly because the relationships within the Detective’s circle were odd. Her Ex-husband was a Beta male that was a little too pushy and dominate. Her daughter was too young to fully be gendered but as a female child she had a very big personality but also pulled people into her circle like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

His world slowly expanded and things became a bit easier with more balance. Mazikeen, the Beta female, as demons were only Betas, pack bonded with Chloe, Ella, and Linda before Lucifer’s own pack bond was secure with any of those females. They bonded in the old way, with blood. 

Ella was a sweet kind hearted Omega that was very affectionate with anyone and everyone in and out of her circle and didn’t seem to care about societal norms especially when hugs were her favorite means of greeting. Lucifer wasn’t threatened by the other Omega because he knew that she would be a wonderful pack sister. 

Linda was his confident, but was also blissfully unaware of his deepest secret. A Beta female who fell into his pack with only a tiny bit of brain melting. She was the voice of reason when the pack started to get out of control. 

The most surprising pack member was the overly dominate Beta Daniel. As the Detective’s ex, he tried too hard to be the Alpha male that the Detective never wanted or needed. His family was all Betas and he never quite grasped his role in a proper pack. After the insufferable situation with the bastard Alpha Malcolm, Dan was finally able to fall into a proper Beta role with only a few misteps. 

Having a proper pack was something that Lucifer hadn’t expected when he came to Earth but life was good. At least until his secret started unraveling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie gets sick. Lucifer’s instincts raise to the surface.

The first rule of resisting Omega instincts is to resist the pull to nurture. 

It was hardest to resist around children, especially the Detective’s child. Beatrice “Trixie” Decker, as children took the names of their more Dominate parent, was Lucifer’s pack. 

His Omega instincts told him that as a child of a potential Mate he had to show that he could properly nurture and care for the child to prove that any future children would also be so cherished. 

Trying to play up his Alpha role while around the child was difficult. When she hugged him it often made him panic and freeze even though every fiber of his being told him to cuddle and coo. This had made his wing scars itch with phantom pain. He wanted nothing more than to tuck the fledging safely under a warm wing. 

When his wings returned the instinct was much stronger. He resigned himself to staying away from the child more often than not in order to force that down. 

Of course, Fate (possibly his father) had other things to say about this. 

The Detective and her ex were caught up in some unsavory meeting at the precinct and needed someone to pick up the child from school. The nurse had called claiming the child was unwell. 

Lucifer volunteered with much ado. A strong Alpha would cause a fuss over caring for another’s child even if that child was a packmate, after all. The Omega in him wanted to rush out and cuddle the child while feeding her easy to digest foods until she fell asleep safe in his nest. 

Both detectives agreed that this arrangement was favorable, if a tad concerning. The devil had never been alone with the child before but they both trusted him. 

Upon arriving at the school it warmed the Omega’s heart to see himself listed on the acceptable adult list for Trixie. 

The Beta office staff were a little suspicious of Lucifer if only because it was odd for a parent to trust their child with an Alpha that wasn’t a relative. A very toothy grin caused the Betas to either glance away or swoon. 

The child was happy to see him but much less enthusiastic about it than normal. Her hug was soft and she practically melted into the devil’s familiar warmth. 

Nostrils flaring, Lucifer scented the child for any injuries but came up with no blood smell. Instead he detected the hints of exhaustion, a bit of bile, and the generic soap that all government ran facilities had. 

Leaning down, the devil easily lifted the child into his arms, pack and all, and resolutely stopped his wings from appearing. 

“Lucifer, where’s mommy?” The child asked into his shoulder. 

“That deplorable Lieutenant of hers saw fit to keep her in a meeting,” he answered while securing her safely into the car. 

“Oh,” came the tired reply. 

Glancing anxiously at the uncharacteristically quiet child, Lucifer removed his jacket and tucked it around her before driving to the Detective’s flat. 

The child was asleep when they arrived at her home. So Lucifer carried her in. Dumping her pack on the floor, the Omega settled Trixie on the couch and brought out a bottle of water if the child were to wake. 

Pacing the devil tried to ignore his Omega instincts but after the fourth time he caught himself moving his wing shoulders while gazing at the child he gave up. 

Searching around the house, Lucifer took pillows from the Detective’s bed and the duvet off of the child’s. At the last minute he also snatched the stuffed... thing from the bed as well. 

He went about setting up a temporary nest on the couch. He resettled the child inside the bundle of comforting smells and smiled finally able to relax. 

Just a few hours until the Detective came home to get her offspring and he would be freed from the burden of his instincts and ready to face the world as the Alpha he was meant to be. 

He sat on the couch as far from the nest as he could and tapped away on his phone. The time would go by quickly if he could distract himself with funny videos and mindless flirting. 

Except just as he was sending his first text, Trixie made a noise. His ears perked towards the child, body stiffening. 

Trixie then sat up, quickly scrabbling out of the nest, and attempted to move towards the kitchen for the bin but didn’t make it. She spilled the contents of her stomach onto the floor among sobs. 

Lucifer was up in an instant and holding the child up while she heaved. His instincts spiked and there was no helping it. He rubbed Trixie’s back with one hand and started to make the deep rumbling purr that only an Omega could make. 

It instantly soothed Trixie and she was able to relax into Lucifer’s hold. She sobs kept coming so he turned her and cuddled her to his chest. She gripped his shirt as his wings framed around her. 

“Hush, little one, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here,” the words tumbled out of his mouth in a language that was musical and magical and altogether purely comforting. 

Trixie may not have been able to understand the words with her ears but her soul seemed to recognize it. Her crying stopped and she hiccuped softly. She glanced up at Lucifer’s kind dark eyes and gave him a watery smile. 

“There you are,” He said, “let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

After Trixie was clean and in her most comfortable pajamas, Lucifer set her back into the nest and cleaned up the mess. 

Being a practical devil, Lucifer brought over the newly empty bin from the bathroom and set it in front of the couch, well within reach of the child. 

He sat in the nest this time and pulled Trixie close while encouraging her to take a few small sips from the bottle of water. 

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, child?” 

“Are you an Omega?” 

The question shocked him. He was expecting something about his wings or about the ancient language spoken on the mortal plain for the first time in eons. 

“What makes you think that?” He deflected. 

“You did that purr thing that my grandma does sometimes. We learned about it in school. They said that only Omegas purr,” Trixie explained. 

“You are correct, little one, only Omegas make that particular sound.” 

“I like when you purr and I like your wings,” Trixie said as she snuggled deeper into the devil’s embrace. The nest was cozy and smelled of home and Lucifer. His normally faint scent was stronger somehow making her sleepy. 

At the child’s admission Lucifer’s wings twitched but the couch and it’s too small nest was not the place to comfortably have his wings out. So he tucked her under his arm and pulled her close. Her soft clean smell comforted him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

This was what he was supposed to do. Nurture and comfort whether a Mate, a child, or a fellow packmate. Caring for others was in his nature but he had been denied it for so long. 

Forced to rule hell and bring forth the exact opposite of what his soul demanded caused a deep scar within him. It was more ragged and ugly than even his outward appearance. 

To help keep his soul from cracking more, the fallen angel had built himself a persona. The perfect dominate Alpha, ready to rule hell and command respect from legions of demons. Any weakness would bring doubt and with doubt came rebellion. 

He pushed his instincts to the deepest recesses of his very being and forgot how to be an Omega. 

Coming to Earth was easy when he was an Alpha. He commanded respect and his scent never betrayed him because his essence, his immortality, reeked of strength. 

It was only when he started letting his emotions effect his everyday life that his long suppressed instincts started leaking to the surface.

He’d hid it well but now, having let them out to care for a fledging, he couldn’t seem to dam them back up. His body and mind felt free and the sense of right caused his soul to lighten. 

Truly content for the first time in a literal age curled up in a nest that he made with a child of an Alpha that he trusted the devil slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but I needed to post it.
> 
> I just had major surgery on Monday so more will come as I heal.

Detective Chloe Decker considered herself pretty mild mannered for an Alpha. She didn’t often get into territorial disputes with others and usually kept her head when another alpha tried to push her buttons. 

That wasn’t the case when Lieutenant Pierce refused to let her or Dan leave the “mandatory” meeting to pick up Trixie from school. 

She felt her hackles raise and her lip turn up into a snarl. Her deep anger scent spread through the meeting room causing the other Alphas to tense and the Betas and Omegas to flinch away. 

This was her child, damn it! Hers! Pierce didn’t have children so he couldn’t possibly understand the deep seeded instinct that brought forth in an Alpha. Especially one that have birthed said child. 

With the threat of being put into the precinct’s cool off room, Chloe had forced her temper down knowing that Lucifer was able to go and take care of Trixie. 

Lucifer may have been awkward and particularly obtuse when it came to Trixie but he was dependable. He was an Alpha of his word and it was his greatest source of pride. 

When the meeting was finally over Chloe left. Her scent and body language screamed back off or else! Pierce knew better than to push her any farther and the rest of the precinct was sure to keep their distance from the obviously pissed off Alpha. 

Once on her way, Chloe was able to calm down, a little. She knew that her instincts wouldn’t fully calm until she had seen Trixie was safe and did a walk through of the house. 

She had half a mind to warn Lucifer of her anger but she felt that the self proclaimed devil could handle a little Alpha aggression especially because he was in her territory. 

The sight that greeted her when she stepped into her house was not what she was expecting at all. 

She had expected Lucifer to be sitting at the breakfast bar warily eyeing her sleeping daughter. While somehow getting her exactly what she needed without touching or talking to her. 

She was certainly not expecting Trixie cuddled into her partner’s body covered in blankets and pillows with her ugly doll. 

Gazing at her partner, Chloe knew. This was in no way Alpha behavior. Her insufferable, eccentric, and often over the top partner wasn’t an over compensating Alpha looking to dominate and seduce anything on two legs. He was an Omega trying desperately to come off as an Alpha to a world filled with bigots and old prejudices towards his gender. 

“Oh, Lucifer...” Chloe muttered as she slowly approached the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe have a talk.

As Chloe neared the nest, Lucifer stiffened. His entire body curled around Trixie’s little body like a shield. This caused Trixie to still instinctively. 

The detective paused at the movement, confused. Was Lucifer protecting her own daughter from her? Then it hit her. She had spent all afternoon raging about the lack of parental empathy at the precinct. Her scent must be laced with bitter anger. Lucifer’s Omega instincts would catch that before his conscious mind became aware of it. 

Just as Chloe was trying to decide what her next move should be Lucifer launches up into a protective crouch and growled low. 

Chloe took a step back and chuffed. An appeasing sound to packmates. She had no idea where that came from, she hadn’t felt the need to communicate in a more feral way since she was a child herself. 

Lucifer blinked and finally met Chloe’s gaze. His growl stopped and he looked away. From embarrassment or submission Chloe couldn’t tell. 

“Detective!” Lucifer said making an effort to sound like his usual self but failing miserably, “finally here to release me from spawn sitting, I see.” 

“Lucifer...” Chloe began, determined to stop the awkward runaway stage, which made a lot more sense now, from happening, “It’s okay. You’re safe here, whatever happened in the past to make you hide, I won’t let that happen again.”

“None of that nonsense is needed Detective, I’m the same Lucifer. Nothing has changed,” the Devil said smoothing his suit with an air of false causality. 

“Lucifer, you’re an Omega...” 

“A fact, I am well aware of Detective. Now that it’s settled, I must be going.” 

“Is this what you were trying to tell me? No more moving backwards?” Chloe said stepping into his space. Lucifer’s freshly released instincts had him forcing back an appeasing smile but his nostrils flared with the scent of Chloe’s soothing apple scent. It had lost the burnt apple pie edge to it soon after their conversation started. Now it was just full of warmth and home. 

With a growl, Lucifer forced himself to step back, “don’t you dare use your Alpha tactics on me, Detective. I will not be manipulated by pheromones like some 1940s Omega stereotype!” 

“I wasn’t...” Chloe growled low, “Is that why you pretend to be an Alpha? Did someone force you—“

“No one forces the Devil to do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Lucifer growled back eyes flashing.

“Lucifer, you know me,” Chloe said forcing her voice to be calm, “would I ever try to use my scent to manipulate anyone?” 

“I only know you as an Alpha to an Alpha,” Lucifer said stubbornly. 

“Then as an Alpha to an Alpha have I ever tried to force my dominance on you? You know I haven’t. Assuming that I would automatically change because you are an Omega is something I’d never thought I’d see from you, Lucifer. Prejudice doesn’t look good on you Lucifer.” 

“You’re right, detective, that was very ignorant of me,” the Devil said finally meeting his partner’s blue eyes, “you have never used your status to your advantage in any social situation.” 

“I’m sorry if I tried, even unconsciously,” Chloe said keeping her distance. 

“Already forgiven,” Lucifer said before he could continue a soft whimper brought the attention of adults in the room to the child in the couch. 

The nest had become disheveled from Lucifer’s quick movements earlier and Trixie seemed to be struggling to get out of the blankets weakly. 

“Lucifer? Mommy?” 

At the weak sound of the child’s voice both partners moved to help her. Chloe pulled the child into her arms while Lucifer worked to rearrange the nest into a more comfortable placement around the two females. 

“Hey Monkey, how are you feeling?” Chloe asked while pressing her lips to her daughter’s forehead to check her temperature. 

“Yucky,” Trixie answered, “Lucifer helped.” 

“He did?” Chloe said glancing at her partner over her daughter’s head. The approving glance made the Devil quickly hide a blush. An approving Alpha was not something that Lucifer was prepared for just yet. 

“He made me a nest and purred until I fell asleep.” 

“I’m glad, you had Lucifer to take care of you then. You should thank him.” 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

“Ah... don’t mention it, ever. I have a reputation to uphold you know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I can’t stop writing this story and it’s taking on a mind of its own. Also I like Lucifer!whump too much. Blame the sad puppy face he makes.

After the Detective found out Lucifer was an Omega things went back to being relatively normal. They went on cases together, he got on her nerves, and he went to therapy. All was right in the world. 

Until Lucifer’s long forgotten biology started to rear its ugly head. It started with little things that could be passed off as normal like bringing the Detective coffee or snacks. 

It was something that he had always done even if it wasn’t a particularly Alpha thing to do for another Alpha. Most people assumed it was because he just liked to flaunt his money. So it went relatively unnoticed for a few weeks. 

Then things started to gradually change, the snacks became full meals of the more healthy variety, the coffee stayed the same but with it came other small gifts. An ergonomic mouse pad, a memory foam back rest, a stress ball, but the most telling gifts were the scented ones. 

————

Over the next few days many members of the LAPD curiously sniffed around Detective Decker’s desk. There was something odd about the way it smelled. Soft and calming, a scent that was not common around an Alpha’s area.

While many of the Alphas and Betas walked by taking little notice, the Omegas, on the other hand, started to avoid the area as if there was a biohazard spill. As Omegas didn’t often join the police department, a fact that was slowly changing, most took very little notice of their coworkers change of behavior. 

The only Omega that felt close enough to the Alpha to bring it up was CSI Ella Lopez. 

“Geez, Decker, tell your Omega to calm down with the territorial displays. A girl could get a complex.”

“I don’t have an Omega,” Chloe replied glancing up at the Omega female who stood abnormally far away from her desk. 

“You could have fooled me, Chica,” Ella said waving her hand in front of her face, “your entire desk reeks of Omega Pheromones. It’s kind of rude to do it in a work place you know.” 

“What? Pheromones?” Chloe said taking a hesitant sniff of her desk. It smelled of her with Lucifer’s spicy roasted pepper smell mixed in. Normal, she decided. 

“Should I set you up with an otolaryngologist, because I think your sense of smell is clearly off,” Ella said gesturing to Chloe’s nose, “unless! Lucifer!”

Chloe hid a gasp, was it Lucifer’s Omega scent that Ella smelled? Had she guessed that he was an Omega. Was that why Chloe hadn’t scented the change because she was too close to Lucifer every day? 

“It’s obviously Lucifer that got himself an Omega. I mean who wouldn’t feel the need to claim that yummy Alpha. I’m gonna have to tell him to get the Omega to back off. It’s totally distracting.”

“Ella, I don’t think...” 

“Heya Luce!” Ella’s attention was diverted to the tall devil as he made his way towards the detective’s desk. 

“Miss Lopez.”

“I gotta tell ya, I was surprised to find out. I mean you settling down. Now I know it’s probably all new to you but you gotta tell your beau to chill out with the pheromones, dude.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said, quite bewildered. He handed over the cup of coffee to his partner and made an unconscious move to brush against the files as he drew his hand back. 

“The Omega that’s clearly got the hots for you. The scent they are putting off is enough to make every Omega in the precinct uncomfortable. If it goes on any longer there’ll be a lynch mob or something.” 

“You must be mistaken,” Lucifer said bewildered. An Omega claiming him? Surely he would have noticed. He took a deep sniff of the surroundings and found only his and the detective’s scents as well as Ella’s increasingly stronger one. The citrus scent always increased as Ella got excited. 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” Ella said a little subdued. She watched as Lucifer fiddled with a pen on Chloe’s desk then moved to another object almost fitfully. Her eyes widened slightly. It couldn’t be? Could it? 

Her scientific brain went into overdrive as she stepped close to the desk and picked up the stress ball. The CSI couldn’t help but stiffen as Lucifer’s dark eyes focused on the squishy ball in her hands. 

“OMG!! Lucifer’s the Ome—!” Her outburst was cut off by Chloe covering her mouth with her hand. In her surprise she dropped the ball and gripped onto the Alpha’s arm. 

Glancing around the bullpen Chloe pulled Ella into a conference room and closed the door behind them. With a brief pause she let the CSI go. 

“I can’t believe it! He’s always been so dominate and dreamy! His scent is so spicy and strong,” Ella rambled, “OMG! Nobody knows! And I almost just blurted it out in front of the whole precinct!”

“Ella, Ella, calm down,” Chloe started lightly grabbing Ella’s arm, “you’re right, and Lucifer is sensitive about it so if we can keep it between us, we’d both really appreciate it.”

“You’re secret is safe with me, Decker,” Ella agrees readily, “I wonder why he decided to hide it? I bet is has something to do with past trauma. I hope I didn’t bring anything up for him! I should totally give him a hug.” 

Chloe quickly grabbed Ella on her way out, “I think he’s gonna need some space, okay?” 

“I gotcha,” Ella agreed as she was finally able to walk out. 

Chloe watched as instead of a hug, Ella patted a stiff Lucifer on the shoulder and said something to him. In response to the other Omega’s close proximity, the Devil gripped the stress ball to his chest with one white knuckles hand. 

It was clear to the Alpha, now that she had some distance, that Lucifer was indeed being territorial over her desk and possibly her person as well. It seemed that the Omega wasn’t aware of the situation. It was possible that having an accepting Alpha so close to him was effecting his persona more than either of them thought. 

Chloe would have to re-evaluate her own instincts around her partner. Clearly something had changed on a base level between them. 

The only thing that came to mind was their packbond. While the quickest way to secure a packbond outside of mating or being related was through a blood exchange it was not unheard of to bond in a more subtle way. 

Physical closeness was a factor but also emotional closeness as well. It wasn’t uncommon for close friends to form a bond or even people that lived through hardships together but usually these were most common in people of similar gender. 

It was rare for non-mated Alpha and Omega pairs to packbond without familial ties or conscious blood bonding. This could be from the history of oppression and segregation between Alphas and Omegas. 

Chloe wondered if more packbonds between Alpha and Omegas would pop up now that Omega rights were finally coming into the modern era. Putting that thought aside for later pondering the detective went back to her desk. 

“Are you okay?” She asked her partner. 

“I’m quite alright, Detective, although it has come to my attention that I was unwittingly claiming your space. It won’t happen again.” 

His quiet almost shy tone shook Chloe. This was not her brash jump in head first partner but an Omega that though he was going to get something unpleasant from an Alpha. 

The Alpha forced down a growl. Whoever treated her Omega this way before would pay if she ever met them! Lucifer should never be subdued and cowed. He should be wild and carefree. 

“Do whatever you feel you need to Lucifer. It doesn’t bother me at all.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Chloe has to come out when Micheal comes to town.

The more Lucifer accepted his role as an Omega in Chloe’s pack the more comfortable he seemed to become. There were still times when his insecurity would pop up but those were quickly aborted by the Alpha. 

It was nice to be able to just be himself around someone or a few someone’s if he counted Trixie and very rarely Ella. 

He still kept his facade in place when he was out in public and when he simply needed to feel in control. Old habits would die hard and something in him still balked at the prospect of being seen as the weaker gender. 

The detective was a Dad send when it came to his sometimes warring emotional needs. She had started keeping extra bed clothes at her flat as well as some calming scents. 

It amused Lucifer to no end when he found out that the Alpha had taken it upon herself to borrow some of his things so that he would have familiar scented items to add to his nest. 

Apparently starting a small nest for a fledging set in motion the need to have one available more often. The detective had cleared out a rather large closet for him to make a permanent nest in. In an Omega household it would have been a nesting area automatically instead of a closet but to an Alpha it was just extra storage space. 

The rather large nest he was able to build was wonderful but the room was still not big enough to really bring his wings out. Not that he would have in front of the detective but he often felt the need to stretch them out in his warm nest. Instincts were a pain but he tried to make due with a quick unfurling when his partner was otherwise occupied. 

The nest also had the added benefit of laying his claiming instincts to rest. He was no longer obsessively marking the detective’s work space much to the relief of all the Omegas in the precinct. Lucifer was still rather embarrassed about that entire exchange. 

One thing that surprised him was how attentive and good the detective was at being an Alpha. She not only made sure he had all he needed for his nest but she also did things that made him feel safe and content without being stifling and oppressive. 

She allowed him to be himself on cases, no matter how reckless, but also took time to reassure him that she always had his back. It was nice to be treated as a worthy person even when she knew the truth. 

It took Lucifer around four months to allow himself to accept the packbond that he and Chloe had. He was finally able to fully trust himself with an Alpha. His Alpha. It was a pleasing thing to think after so much time acting like it didn’t matter. 

In those four months the Devil admittedly grew complacent. He stopped really worrying about his Dad and the Divine Plan. 

Of course, that’s when reality decided to rear it’s ugly head in the form of his brother, Micheal.

———

It was midmorning on a Tuesday in between cases when there was a commotion in the bullpen. A tall blonde man walked in clearly on a mission to see someone. 

This scent filled the entire precinct like a title wave. This was an Alpha that had no regard for anyone else’s boundaries. He clearly didn’t find it necessary to try and be socially acceptable. 

The other thing that stood out was his uncanny resemblance to Lucifer. He had the same facial structure and nose. Anyone could easily call them twins if not for the difference in hair and eye color. Where Lucifer’s eyes were a deep chocolate able to make anyone feel at ease, this stranger had cold blue eyes that seemed to cut deeply into everyone that met his gaze. 

There were few people that pushed Chloe’s buttons but she took an instant dislike of the man strutting up to her desk. His scent made her hackle raise. Salty like the sea it should have been calming but it only reminded her of washed up rotting fish. 

“Where is my brother?” The man said, his voice slightly different from the suave baritone of her partner. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe gritted out, “who are you?”

“Micheal!” Lucifer’s voice called from the break room. The coffee mug in his hand slipped from his fingers and crashed onto the floor with a deafening sound. 

Chloe’s eyes shot to her partner. She had certainly never seen him flustered enough to actually drop something. Glancing back at the looming Alpha before her, she knew that this man was not someone to take lightly. She stood her ground anyway. 

“You have been here too long brother,” Micheal said, “it is time you return.” 

“I don’t know if you got the memo, brother mine, but I’m retired,” Lucifer said gaining his resolve back. He was all swagger and snark as he walked up to the detective’s desk just in front of Micheal. 

“I will not be cowed like Amenadiel. You will heed my orders, Omega!” Micheal said in his Alpha Voice. 

The commanding voice that Alphas could use on those of lower gender statuses to get what they wanted. It was considered a taboo to use it on someone who would otherwise not accept an invitation. Mostly society reserved it for extreme situations. 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed and his jaw tightened. Clenching his hands into fists, he let out a low growl. He would not give in to his brother. 

Chloe stood gobsmacked for a few seconds before her brain decided that no she had not imagined an Alpha try and Command her Omega. She snarled at Micheal and stood in front of Lucifer. 

“Brother or not, you better back the fuck off, before I make you.” 

“You dare challenge me, mortal?” Micheal said lips raised to show his teeth. 

“Yes,” Chloe said not backing down, “You come here and dare give orders to my pack and then you question my actions. You bet I’m challenging you.”

“Detective...” Lucifer said with a bit of a strained whine in his voice, reaching out a hand to grip the back of Chloe’s jacket, “you don’t want to do that.” 

“The hell I don’t! You’re mine,” Chloe said, “mine to protect and he has no right using his Voice on you.” 

“Chloe’s right, man,” Detective Daniel Espinoza said walking up to stand just behind his ex-wife, “he shouldn’t be treating anyone like this.”

“Daniel...” 

“You may be a complete dick sometimes, but you’re ours and we protect our own,” Dan said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the Alpha. 

The Beta may not have brought much actual dominance to the table but he knew that there was strength in numbers and he was forever park of Chloe’s pack because they had a child together. It was clear to him that Lucifer fall into packmate status as well and as an Omega, and wasn’t that surprising, he was very important to the pack’s well-being.

Lucifer was completely floored. Never had he imagined his human pack standing up to his brother. It touched him in ways that he couldn’t describe. For the first time being completely outed as an Omega wasn’t such a horrible burden. Perhaps if Micheal backed off Lucifer could even explore his new found freedom. 

“A pathetic female Alpha and a lowly Beta,” Micheal scoffed, “neither of you are worth my time. You cannot defy the Will of God.”

“Oh don’t bring Dad into this brother!” Lucifer couldn’t help but scoff. 

“Silence Omega,” Micheal growled back in Alpha Voice, “you will not be so disrespectful to our Father. He has willed you be in Hell so shall it be.” 

Chloe bristled again with the sound of another’s Voice. With a snarl she stepped into the tall man’s space and let loose her full Alpha aura. 

“Back off,” she growled. This was now a full on Alpha challenge. Dominance battles were rare now but they did happen. Usually they could be ended just by posturing and aura until one submitted but it was also common for them to end in bloodshed. 

Micheal growled back in response and stared hard into the detective’s eyes. He hadn’t officially accepted her challenge but it was clear he wouldn’t back down. 

The entire precinct was now standing at the fringes of the bullpen. The Alpha officers were all on edge hands hovering above their sidearms ready to protect their coworkers from the strange Alpha. 

The Betas and Omegas also held onto their sidearms but they kept farther back their instincts telling them that Alpha challenges were not something to get in the middle of. 

No one had outwardly reacted to the pronouncement that Lucifer was actually an Omega. To them he had always been strange and quirky, what was one more thing that made the self proclaimed devil different? He was a good member of their team and he had also become part of their family. 

“Look around you,” Dan said Beta reason taking over, “you’re surrounded by dozens of armed cops ready and willing to take you out of you try anything. You can already be charged with threatening a Peace Office. Assault and Battery allows any one of them to shoot you.” 

The Warrior seemed to notice the others in the room for the first time. He glanced around surprised that so many would stand up for his infernal brother. Had he really acquired the acceptance and Father forbid respect of these humans? He glanced back down at the little Alpha willing to put her life on the line for his brother and smiled. 

“You have done well for yourself, brother,” Micheal said at last, “farewell.” With that he turned to leave. 

“What the bloody hell are you playing at?” Lucifer growled out. 

“A simple test, dear brother. In which you’re humans have passed,” Micheal replied with a cheery smile. 

“You can’t just come here and muck around with my life,” Lucifer said finally pushing passed Dan and stepping up to his brother. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said putting her hand on his forearm so that she can slowly guide him back to her side. She was still reeling from the sudden change that overcame the blond man. Her body was still full of adrenaline and protective instincts she just couldn’t let her Omega be so close to a threat. 

Lucifer stepped back into Chloe’s space easily. He trusted her even unconsciously. 

“That is such utter bullshit!” Dan ranted, “he’s your brother and you just spilled his biggest secret in front of the entire precinct. There’s this thing called family loyalty, look it up, asshole.” 

“Loyalty has never been my brother’s strong suit, Daniel. His only loyalty is to Dad with no regard for anyone else,” Lucifer sneered. 

“His Will is not to be questioned, as you well know, brother.” Micheal said with a meaningful look. 

“And you’re all to happy to dish out the punishment for that, aren’t you?” 

“I regret that day, dear Lucifer, but His Will—“ 

“Oh, His Will this and His Will that,” Lucifer snarled, “grow a brain!” 

“Okay that’s enough,” Chloe said cutting off the brothers’ bickering, “You leave, now. You have upset my Omega enough. You’re just lucky that I don’t arrest you.”

“But detective,” Lucifer started.

“No Lucifer, he’s done enough damage,” Chloe said then added quietly, “I don’t want any other Alpha near you right now.” 

“Farewell, dear brother, perhaps we can meet again, soon,” Micheal said finally leaving. The circle of officers parted for him with many glares and flashing of teeth. 

“If he comes anywhere near you again I’m going to shoot him,” Dan said with a relieved smile. 

“You’ll have to get in line,” Chloe said shaking her body to release some of the tension. 

“Everything okay here?” Lieutenant Pierce said coming up to the group. Chloe tensed as the other Alpha came close. 

“Fine, thank you,” Lucifer said with false cheer, “just a little spat between brothers something you know about all to well.” 

“Take the rest of the day off, both of you,” Pierce said ignoring Lucifer’s jab, “I can’t have a wound up Alpha and her Omega causing problems.” 

“Thanks ever so,” Lucifer sarcastically put in before Chloe could respond. 

With a nod Pierce left before ordering everyone else to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Micheal’s visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know Chuffing is a behavior that Tigers do. It’s a soft noise that they make by blowing out of their noise with their mouth closed. It is often used as a nonthreatening greeting, during courting, or from a mother to her cubs. Tigers have been known to chuff at their handlers in captivity as well. 
> 
> I have added to this by also making it a comforting gesture used only by Alphas.

In the car, Chloe was able to take in a few calming breaths. Her adrenaline was still pumping and she felt like she needed to punch something to relieve the tension. 

Lucifer sat quietly in the passenger side of her car. He was obviously shaken from his brother’s need to throw dominance around like it was a toy instead of a highly complex social tool. 

Breathing in fresh air cleared Chloe’s head enough for her to begin to drive home. She made the executive decision to take Lucifer to her place rather than to Lux. Lux may have been a safe place for Omegas but it wasn’t a safe place for an Omega that had their entire world shaken. Plus, her flat had the benefit of having a nest that Lucifer was comfortable in. 

During the drive, Lucifer’s scent filled the car. Instead of the warm spiciness that often calmed Chloe, it held the lightly sour smell of fear. Still amped up from the earlier encounter the Alpha couldn’t help but feel hyper aware of things happening around her. Her hackles rose every time she caught sight of someone walking down the side walk or crossing the street. Soon she was gripping the stirring wheel in a white knuckled grip. 

When a hand touched her shoulder she whipped her head around teeth bared until she caught sight of her flustered Omega. He held her shoulder in a firm grip and made a small barely audible whine. His pupils were blown wide and he fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. 

Shaking her head, Chloe worked to calm down. Her bitter anger scent was clearly affecting Lucifer. She needed to make him feel better not cause him undue stress especially after encountering a horrible Alpha not even half an hour before. 

The detective suddenly got it. That Alpha was Lucifer’s brother and he obviously didn’t care about the unspoken and spoken rules of how to act around the other genders. He was a bully through and through. No wonder Lucifer had such a distrust of Alphas and also felt the need to hide his true gender behind a facade. 

Thinking over the conversation, it seemed that Micheal had somehow punished Lucifer for some misdeed against their father. It also seemed that Micheal believes, as Lucifer did, that their father was God himself. It made a screwy sort of sense that Lucifer would hold onto the delusions from a traumatic childhood especially if he was treated like his gender was less than worthy of autonomy and love. It was a very old way of thinking but it was still present in society. 

With these thoughts buzzing around in her mind, Chloe worked to calm herself in order for her scent to return to normal. Just as Lucifer was starting to calm they reached their destination. 

Luckily the complex was empty being the middle of a work day. So the pair was able to make it into the safety of Chloe’s home without incident. 

Chloe turned to Lucifer as she finished locking the door and did what she wanted to do since Micheal left. She wrapped her arms around her Omega’s tall frame and pulled him into her. She rubbed his back with one hand and the base of his skull with the other while she chuffed softly. 

Lucifer let out a whine, still mostly nonverbal from the overwhelming emotional rollercoaster that he had to endure. He gripped his Alpha back in an almost desperate attempt to ground himself. 

If he had been still suppressing his Omega nature he would have refused this type of comfort and simply brushed the whole thing off with a snarky comment and a blasé attitude. Doing so would have wrecked him for a few days but he could and would numb it with drugs and sex. Now he needed nothing more than to feel safe and protected by the Alpha he came to trust in more than one way. 

Slowly her chuffing and scent cut through his distress and he relaxed. Finally able to speak he said,

“Perhaps we can take this to the nest, Detective?”

“Of course, Lucifer,” replied the Alpha as she led the way to the Nest Room. She had never spent much time in the room after allowing her partner to take it over months ago. 

Omegas were picky about their nests and often territorial. It was considered very rude to enter uninvited unless one was the child of the Omega or a younger member of the pack. Alphas generally stayed outside of the nest and protected it while bringing necessary foodstuffs to the Omega as they requested it. 

Lucifer had rarely asked for anything while tucked into his nest but he always preferred to have the door open. Chloe always had to remind herself that the penthouse didn’t have any doors so it shouldn’t be surprising. Often times she would walk by and see him circled up in the covers and more often than not Trixie would end up cuddled in the nest as well. It truly warmed her heart to see him much more comfortable around her daughter. 

Reaching the door Chloe opened it but didn’t follow Lucifer in right away. She hovered in the threshold watching as the Omega removed his shoes and jacket before climbing into his nest. He spent a few minutes fussing with the position of a few pillows and blankets much to the Alpha’s amusement. 

Once he was settled he glanced up at her, his dark eyes wide and vulnerable. Her heart melted but she still waited. She needed verbal permission or she wouldn’t move an inch. 

“Please, join me,” Lucifer said quietly as if he didn’t quite trust his own voice. 

Chloe stepped in the room for the first time since clearing it of all the boxes of stuff that she has acquired over the years. Taking a page of out Lucifer’s book, the detective removed her shoes and her jacket before entering the nest. 

Not quite knowing what to do with herself, Chloe knelt down beside her partner a little awkwardly. 

“Don’t be shy now, Detective,” the Devil said with a grin. Finally back in his own element and comfort zone, “join me.” 

With that Chloe lay down shifting to get comfortable. She was soon filled with the scent of Lucifer and the fainter scent of her daughter. Both allowed her to relax completely. 

Sensing her relaxation, her partner took the opportunity to scoot closer and envelop her in his embrace. He nuzzled his noise into her hair and breathed in her scent. 

Needing to be apart of the action Chloe turned in Lucifer’s arms and returned the hug. Their feet tangled together as they got comfortable. Trailing her finger tips up and down her Omega’s back caused him to begin to purr. 

The sound vibrated through his chest and into hers causing her to chuff a few more times before they both drifted slowly to sleep. Content in the knowledge that they were safe in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and The Reveal followed by even more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this planned another way but I couldn’t give my dear little Omega!Lucifer any more grief after the cancellation and that end in the finale!

When Chloe woke up she was warm and content. She hadn’t had such a good sleep for a long time especially not right after such a stressful morning. 

She sighed and stretched out relishing in the feel or her muscles tensing only to stop when her hand bumped into something beside her. Her brain told her it was Lucifer as the Omega was still snuggled up next to her in his nest but her hand told her that this extremely soft unexpectedly giving surface was not Lucifer. 

She left her hand there for a moment examining what ever it was. It clearly had a right way and a wrong way to pet and had individual linking connections of fluffiness. Finally she opened her eyes and gasped. 

From Lucifer’s back there was a giant white wing. Her hand glided down it as her brain worked to catch up. This wing was coming from Lucifer. Lucifer her atypical Omega partner that claimed he was the devil. Except it seemed he actually was the devil. 

Chloe tensed pulling her hand back. Lucifer was The Devil. Her mind reeled with the revelation. How could this be? What did this mean? And why the hell did the Devil want her as an Alpha? 

Her thought process was broken by a discontented noise from the Omega at her side. Her instincts immediately took over and she curled around him and placed her hand back to his wing stroking it absently. This move caused Lucifer to let out a small purr in his sleep. 

Chloe decided that as long as he was her Omega, not matter if he was the Devil, an alien, or some weird monster beast thing she has a obligation to care for him. Although she resigned herself to have a long chat with him when he was awake and comfortable. 

——-

Lucifer awoke slowly with a sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so comfortable. The smells of his nest came to him and with a happy sniff he took in the apple pie scent of his Alpha. 

The Alpha was lazily carding her fingers through his hair which caused him to move his head into the touch . As he scooted closer to the detective his wings shifted against his back.

Chloe ran her free hand over one of this wings and they both puffed up and smoothed out in response. Wait... his wings. The Omega’s eye flew open and he tended trying to push away from the Alpha. 

“Hey, hey,” Chloe said in a soft voice, it’s okay Lucifer.” 

“Detective,” Lucifer said half heartedly trying to escape the Alpha, “I don’t... I can explain.”

Sitting up, the Alpha adjusted her self so that she was not touching her flailing Omega, “Lucifer, stop.” 

Lucifer stilled and looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes. He willed his wings away with a shrug of his shoulders and quickly accessing the spark of Grace that allowed him to traverse different plains. 

“Listen to me, it’s okay,” Chloe said, “I’m not afraid of you or whatever you’re thinking right now. It’s a shock, I admit, but your my Omega and when I accepted our bond I accepted you all of you. Even if I didn’t really believe in everything you were saying at the time.” 

“You don’t understand, detective. I’m the devil. A monster. How could you possibly know that from seeing a pair of wings that I don’t even want?” The Omega said crossing his arms, “how could you possibly want an Omega that isn’t even your species?” 

“Okay, we’ll talk about your self-esteem issues later but for right now, I will say that I don’t take my bonds lightly. Believe me when I tell you that I accepted the bond between us because you are Lucifer Morningstar, my partner. The one person that has always had my back no matter what even when I didn’t understand it. When I accepted this bond, I made an oath as an Alpha that I would always always look after my Omega no matter what because that same Omega has looked after me so many times before.” 

“Detective,” Lucifer said for once without words. 

“Whatever else that comes our way we’ll deal with it okay?” 

“Okay,” He said with an almost watery smile, “Alpha.” 

“Thank you, my Omega,” Chloe said as she got up, “I’m going to get you a snack, you can stay in your nest or you are welcome to come out. Whatever you are most comfortable with.”

“I’ll stay here for a bit,” The Omega said fluffing a few pillows. 

“Call me if you need anything.”

Lucifer sighed when the Alpha finally left the nest. That was not at all what he was expecting. How did he get so lucky with an Alpha like Chloe Jane Decker? 

Getting comfortable again, Lucifer releases his wings and allowed himself to drift off to sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the precinct spills the beans. People react in many different ways. Maze doesn’t take the news well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluff in this one guys. 
> 
> ⚠️ Content Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> Gender discrimination.  
> Mention of extremist groups.  
> Unwanted sexual advances.

After the reveal of Lucifer’s true gender at the precinct, things got a little hectic. Rumors started circulating about the popular club owner and the tabloids where going wild. 

Some headlines were relatively harmless: 

“Lucifer Morningstar... An Omega!” 

“Pretending to be an Alpha: the next big trend.”

“Transgendered community rallies around Club Owner.”

Others were down right distressing: 

“Church protest club in wake of transgendered owner.” 

“Alpha supremists threaten Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“The Devil: threatening America’s core values!” 

Chloe tried her best to weed out the person who let that secret slip but between cases and caring for her pack she had little time to actually do any snooping. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, seemed to take it all in stride. He still worked at the precinct and did his night job. 

“I’m not going to let some pathetic human bigots get in the way of my fun, detective.” 

His scent and persona still dripped Dominance and his confidence still caused everyone in the area to tune into him. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas still flocked to his club for fun and favors. 

If he spent a little extra time in his nest on days and nights that the protesters got a little too personal than no one had to know but his Alpha and her fledging. 

———

It was on a Wednesday afternoon when things took a turn. 

They had been called to a case that dealt with a young Omega female that had been murdered. She had obviously been working the streets trying to make ends meet when she met her untimely end. 

Walking out of the roped off area, Lucifer felt a large hand grab him around the wrist. Cutting his phone call short he glanced down to a stocky man and his two companion. A quick smell told the devil that they were all Alphas. 

“Hey pretty,” the stocky man said, “you’re wasted workin’ for them pigs.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer said pulling his hand back, “tell me, what should I be doing then?” 

“Pretty Omega like you should be warmin’ my bed,” the man leered. His companions circled around Lucifer obviously going to jump him if he tried to refuse the Alpha’s advances. 

“As much as I like orgies, I’m not in the mood,” Lucifer said with a glare coming to his full height and adjusting his cufflink. 

“Omega bitches like you best learn their place!” The stocky man growled and him and the other Alphas grabbed at Lucifer. 

With a growl of his own, Lucifer defended himself. Fallen or not he was an Angel, a Warrior of God and the King of Hell. 

After gathering the three shocked Alphas on the ground, Lucifer wished that he could flash his devil face at them to make them see just where they were going to end up. 

“Vile creatures,” the devil spat, “if I hear of you harming anyone, again, I will personally see to it that the rest of your miserable existence is a living hell.” What Lucifer wasn’t aware of was the flash of hell fire in his eyes that made the three Alphas believe him. 

Smoothing his suit the devil turned only to come face-to-face with Mazikeen. 

“Enjoy the show, Maze?” 

“You lied.”

“You of all people know that I don’t lie,” Lucifer replied as he started to walk towards his car. 

“You made me believe you were an Alpha! All this time. A lie of omission is still a lie, Lucifer,” the demon hissed enraged. 

“Oh yes, because knowing I was an Omega would have made hell so much more fun.” 

“I’m not talking about in hell, Lucifer.” 

“And what would that have accomplished? Gonna beat up all the big bad Alphas that look at me funny, Mazie? Like you did just now?” Lucifer sneered. He was on edge and dealing with a emotion ridden demon was not helping his mood. He wanted a drink and a smoke. 

A secret part of him also wanted to show his oldest friend his nest and welcome her into his pack but he shook that off with much practice. Dealing with Maze and other demons was a habit formed over Eons and it wouldn’t be so quick to break. 

“Maybe I would have if you would have trusted me,” Maze said fuming “but like always I’m shoved to the side like my feelings don’t matter. Like I don’t matter.” 

“Well now you know. Hell, the whole bloody world knows!” Lucifer said finally lighting a cigarette, “I hope you’re happy, brother!” 

“You still don’t get it,” Maze said blatantly ignoring the concern she felt at Lucifer mentioning his brother, “I doubt you ever will.” 

With that the demon walked away from her former Master and didn’t look back. She had a bit of hunting to do. 

Lucifer watched her go with a sad expression. She had the best timing when it came to catching him in a bad mood. With on last drag he flicked the butt end of the cigarette into the street and got into his car. He needed to meet up with one of his contacts about this case.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677719) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter)




End file.
